


you make my heart beat like the rain

by livexfreely



Series: Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Canadian Harry Styles, Dilf Harry Styles, Ex Popstar Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Hockey Player Harry Styles, Kid Fic, M/M, Mommy Louis, Mpreg, Older Harry Styles, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Styles, Younger Louis Tomlinson, harry is 26 and louis is 22, why are those not tags...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livexfreely/pseuds/livexfreely
Summary: "You're stunning, eh?" Harry whispers, his Canadian accent thick with lust. It usually slips out when he gets horny because he knows it turns Louis on. Harry presses his lips into the curve of his neck. His hot breath makes Louis shiver. He opens his eyes and sees Harry's bigger, tattooed arms wrapped around him, completely engulfing his smaller frame—and, fuck, maybe he is up for it.Why does his boyfriend have to be such a fucking DILF? He blames it on a twitter thread he read a few weeks ago.ORThe Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110617
Comments: 25
Kudos: 248





	you make my heart beat like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> hello... IM BACK. and heres a treat for youuu!
> 
> first things first, 
> 
> So. Louis will be called mommy/mom by their children in this fic while being born biologically male and is male during the series. There is also mpreg!louis (it is normal for men to get pregnant in this au) If that makes you uncomfortable please do not read!
> 
> Alrighty, so if you read my finished fic "I ain’t gonna fence you" in before this... YIKES! thank you! But my writing has improved since then and I’m really proud of this so please give it a chance<3 this will be on going series with different parts and updates! if people actually enjoy this au i will def continue because im obsessed with writing these characters! 
> 
> i want to say a HUGE shout out to the loubes who literally make me want to keep writing by hyping me up constantly. so thanks to them, you have this. (and also lex for her obsession with hockey jersey harry...) 
> 
> and LASTLY! to my dear, darling jessie. thank you for beta-ing this mess. you are my savior and my lover. pls give her a thanks in the comments as well<3
> 
> title from the song 'Electric Love' by BORNS
> 
> anywayss.. enjoy the first part of this rollercoaster...

♡

Harry woke up to the sound of soft whispers.

Slowly, he cracks open one eye, the light shining in from the huge window spanning the back wall hurting his sight for only a second, only for his eyes to adjust and see his baby girl. He can't believe she's _already_ four. He remembers the day she was born,so small and doll-like.

She's curled up beside his sleeping boyfriend in their huge king size bed. Even with the amount of space the bed gives them, he still needs to be touching Harry in some way to sleep. Louis, who is glowingly pregnant, doesn't react to Penelope talking, still dreaming peacefully. 

Harry listens closely to her small voice talking to Louis' growing belly.

"You know when you come out of there, my mommy and daddy are going to make only _me_ pancakes for breakfast," she says in a sassy tone. Harry tries to hold back his snort but fails at the last second.

Penelope's tiny head snaps up at the sound of her father’s noise and she gives him a big grin.

"Good morning, daddy!" she yells excitedly.

Harry cringes as he watches his husband stir at the loud voice of their daughter.

"Shhh, Mommy's sleeping, Penny." Harry shushes her with a whisper. "Come here." He then lifts the blankets on his side to indicate letting her come lay beside him.

She giggles quietly as she carefully crawls over Louis' body, completely dead to the world. Well, considering, carrying a baby that is the size of pineapple weighing 4 pounds -- that would probably tire Harry out as well. Even though he _is_ a professional NHL hockey player.

His daughter looks up at him with her doe eyes, the color of wet grass on a rainy day. As soon as she finished snuggling into his chest under the white duvet she whispers, "Is Bubby coming soon?"

Harry smiles down at her, pulling her closer. "Soon, baby."

She huffs. A piece of brown hair floats off her forehead with the puff of breath that leaves her lips. "What if I don't like Bubby?"

Harry fondly shakes his head at her. "You will love Bubby. You will be the best big sister, and you know it." Harry kisses her chubby cheek.

"Whatever you say, Daddy." She crosses her arms and pouts. She then turns towards Louis who has now rolled to face them in his sleep, lips slightly parted and small snores filling the quiet room.

"Mommy, wake up." Penelope reaches across and pokes Louis' cheek. Harry quickly shushes her knowing that if Louis woke up he would be very, very cranky, since he just fell asleep a few hours ago,not being able to get comfortable because of the painful heartburn he had all night. Harry made sure to rub his belly all night until he fell asleep.

Harry scoops up his daughter into his strong arms, putting a finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. She mimics him with her small finger to her own lips. He gets up and slowly walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Why don't we make breakfast?" He asks promptly. Penelope perks up and nods her head. Her messy sleep hair bops along with it.

"Pancakes!" she exclaims.

"Of course," Harry answers with a small laugh.

Harry carries her down the stairs into the white themed kitchen. He sets her on the marble island in the middle of the room. She swings her small legs as she watches her father collect all of the ingredients out of the fridge, naming each one as he goes along.

"You cannot forget syrup, Daddy!" She reminds him.

Harry playfully gasps. "Oh no! I can't believe I almost forgot it!" He reopens the fridge and grabs the syrup.

"Silly Daddy." Penny rolls her eyes at him.

 _So sassy,_ Harry thinks. Sounds like someone else he knows. 

♡

Louis wakes up to a cold bed and the smell of something sweet filling his nose.

He opens his eyes slowly, reaching a hand up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He instinctively puts his other hand on his swollen belly and rubs it soothingly.

Once he feels energized enough, he sits up and climbs out of bed. He grabs his white robe on the way out to cover himself from the chilly oncoming winter weather. He should check the temperature on the thermostat.

As he reaches the bottom of the stairs,he hears the small giggles of his daughter and low hum of his boyfriend.

He sees them before they see him.

The radio is playing one of his songs from his first album,a song he wrote when he and Harry had just started dating, now almost 5 years ago, and he can almost picture it all like it was yesterday.

He had only been nineteen. Being put in a band with two of his now best friends was surreal, truly a dream come true. He was still coming to terms with the fact that this was his life now -- that he _got_ to have this life. They were in Vancouver after so long of travelling through the States, celebrating not only their new album release, but their new record label as well when Louis met Harry. He was in awe at first. Of course he knew who _Harry Styles_ was. Louis' ex boyfriend would always watch hockey games whenever he was over and Louis found himself _drooling_ over the Boston Bruins rookie player—in his black and yellow gear, mind you, making him look ten times more buff— and that was years ago. _Now,_ after being drafted and playing pro for The New Jersey Devils, Harry has made a full time career playing his favourite sport for his favourite team. Louis couldn't be more proud of him. Besides,Louis thinks he looks hotter in red _anyway._

Louis remembers him being hot, but—no one told him he was named one of the most stunning bachelors in the NHL. Not that he’s all that surprised. All manly and athletic,he’s a perfect example of Louis' wet dreams. They hooked up that night after the other two girls in his band hit it off with two others off Harry's team. It was kind of the perfect setup, now that Louis thinks back on it. Right off the bat, they were stuck to each other all night. Harry kept an arm around him as a way of saying _don't leave_. By the end of the night Harry asked if he wanted to go back to his, and the rest is history.

One daughter, a baby on the way, two albums and four season wins later, they're going pretty strong. Louis being only twenty-two and Harry at twenty-six, they're still falling more in love with each other with every day that passes.

Seeing him dancing with their daughter in their kitchen makes him glow with adoration. Having a daughter with Harry wasn't planned, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Not that the one on the way was planned either but, again, they weren't surprised nor mad about it.

He finally steps into view and Harry sees him first. He smiles, setting down Penelope as she protests.

"Good morning," Harry grumbles, nuzzling into Louis' neck as he wraps his arms around Louis' curved waist. He rubs a calloused hand over his belly under the robe. "How's baby?"

"Baby's good, tired… but good." Louis answers by accepting the kiss from his boyfriend.

"I meant this one." He gives Louis a look as he taps his significant bump.

Louis laughs, "Oh! Baby is also good, a little restless," he answers. Suddenly he hears a quiet huff behind Harry.

He steps aside to see his beautiful girl with her arms crossed.

"How's my _other_ baby?" Louis preens walking over to her and picking her up. He hears Harry protest but he stops him. Penelope pouts into his neck. He rocks her and gives Harry a look. He gets a shrug in return. "Penny, my love?"

"Humph." The four year old grunts in response.

Louis then sets her on the counter realizing his back can't handle the weight of his daughter for that long. He lifts her hung head with his finger and presses two kisses to her cheeks. "Are you gonna tell Mommy what's wrong?"

"Mommy doesn't love me anymore," she says quietly.

Louis gasps. "Of course Mommy loves you, why would you say something so silly?"

Penelope gives him a look,then stares pointedly down to his belly. "Bubby takes mommy away from me," she pouts.

Well, this is new.

He looks at Harry and Harry just looks lost at what to do or say.

Penelope _was_ excited about the new baby. Ecstatic actually. She would walk around the grocery store yelling that she was going to be a big sister -- she even begged for a shirt that said "Best Big Sister" on it and she loved to talk to Louis' belly about Paw Patrol to her new unborn sibling.

Louis looks over at the set table with stacks of pancakes and glasses of milk poured for their breakfast.

"Why don't we eat breakfast and then talk? Okay? Are you hungry?" he asks her, setting her down so she can walk to her chair. She drags herself over and plops sadly into her seat. 

"Pen, why don't you tell Mommy what you told Daddy?" Harry speaks up once they’re all seated.

Louis gives Harry a look. "What is it my love?" Louis prompts her.

"Well..." she sighs. "Ashley told me when we were playing together at Daddy's practice, remember?" Her parents nod for her to continue, remembering her and Ashley played together last time. "—that when she got a new brother her mommy and daddy didn't love her like they did her new brother," she spits out.

Louis' mouth drops open. Ashley is one of Harry's teammates' daughters. He makes a mental note to talk to Ashley’s mom next time they see each other.

Louis speaks up, "Penelope, you can't believe Daddy and I will not love you just as much as Bubby."

She shrugs and pushes a piece of pancake across her plate.

"We love you so much," Harry chimes in. "But, when Bubby does come out of Mommy's tummy, we will have to give them a little more attention. You know why?"

"Because Bubby is a baby, and needs help to eat and needs nappy changes." Penelope answers with an understanding sigh.

_So dramatic._

"Yes, and you're a big girl, you don't need help right? You go potty and eat all by yourself! You're Bubby's big sister and you can help Mommy and Daddy!" Louis says excitedly.

He softens when he sees Penelope smile. He can see the relief on Harry's face too.

"Yes! I will help! I will be the bestest big sister ever!" she says, shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Chew, Pen," Harry pipes up.

"Of course you will; we love you so much, darling." Louis comforts her. He leans over and brushes aside a strand of hair that fell into her face.

"I love you!" she says with a smile. "And Bubby!"

Harry and Louis share a look.

They'll be okay.

♡

Since the couple have big names in the media, it wasn't always easy to go out in public. But, with a baby on the way, they find people not bugging them as much as they would normally. Unfortunately, they still get the odd photo or autograph request but not like before Louis was pregnant.

They stopped at the super-store by the stadium on the way to Harry's evening practice. It’s not usually an entire family endeavor, butLouis wanted to get out of the house. They wanted to pick up snacks for their annual movie night. Tonight's movie was going to be Inside Out for _the 25th time_ since Penelope _insisted._

Harry and Louis always found it hard to say no.

Being with one of the most famous singers in a really well known band, it’s kind of hard not to be spotted. He knows that people know who he and Louis are.

There's a group of teenage girls at the end of the aisle, whispering. Harry kind of wants to politely ask for them to delete the pictures they obviously took, but Louis is completely oblivious to them as he's been dealing with it since he was nineteen. Harry had a hold of one of Penelope's small hands as they looked at the candy filling the shelf. Louis was trying to decide which chips he was craving more: Doritos or Sweet BBQ. _He's probably going to pick Doritos,_ Harry thinks.

Penelope tugs on Harry's arm. "Can we get sour gummy worms?" She flashes him a big smile.

"Pen, you only eat the blue ones and then the rest go to waste," Harry lies because they really don't. Louis ends up eating them. He hears Louis snort beside him because they definitely just thought the same thing.

He gives his adorable daughter a look. She pouts more, her eyes growing in size.

"Please! I promise I'll eat them this time!" she begs, jumping on the balls of her feet. Harry sighs and grabs the small bag of candy, passing it to her to put in her own kid cart that she _loves_ to use when they go grocery shopping, because, " _I'm a big girl, I do my own shoppin'!"_

Harry turns to Louis just as he’s adding the bag of Doritos to the growing pile in the cart. _Ha, knew it._ He wraps a protective arm around his lover,leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Louis leans into him, "I wanna go check out the baby clothes..." Harry smirks knowing it's one of his boyfriends weaknesses to baby-shop.

Harry checks his Apple Watch, seeing the digital numbers read 4:38pm. "We got time," he says. 

They let Penelope lead, pushing her small cart in front of them. Louis is still pressed into Harry's side. He feels Harry's warm hands sneak under his shirt to rub his hip. The rings on his fingers feel cold against his belly. Louis’ big winter coat hides his boyfriends’ wandering hands. When they reach the baby section, Louis instinctively flocks to the winter coats,knowing that he’ll be having his baby in the dead of winter and he wants to be prepared. He picks up a dark coat with a matching hat and mittens.

"I like that one," Harry chimes in. Louis nods in agreement.

"It's cute, right?" he asks, checking the price tag. They decided to keep this baby's gender a secret. The second time around, they felt more patient.

Harry shows his agreement by taking it from Louis’ hands and setting it in their cart. Louis then spots a grey jumpsuit that has the phrase _Daddy slipped one past the goalie_ complete with a hockey stick and puck on it printed across the front, and --

And how could they not buy it? 

They're about to head to the check out when they hear a whine behind them, not realizing Penelope stopped walking with them.

The two men turn to see their daughter pouting with her arms crossed.

"C'mon, Pen," Harry says, stopping as Louis watches her frown more.

"What's wrong, my darling?" Louis asks, walking — well, more like wadding — over to his four year old. He squats down to her level, wincing slightly at the pressure on his knees. Maybe he shouldn't have squatted.

"I want something, too!" she huffs. A light brown curly blows off her forehead with the force.

"We can come pick something out another day, Daddy's going to be late to practice," Louis suggests, hoping to avoid a tantrum in the middle of the store.

"No!" She stomps her foot. "I want a shirt too!" Her lip starts to wobble and, oh boy, here come the waterworks.

"Penelope Anne, that's _enough,_ " Harry barks, walking over and helping Louis stand. He hates when they have to get upset with her. That's his baby girl. But sometimes she _can_ be a brat. What four year old isn't, though?

Harry picks up their fussy daughter, struggling slightly as she squirms in his strong arms. Louis grabs the things that were in the smaller cart and puts them in the bigger one. He catches the eye of an apologetic worker as they walk over and take the small cart away for them.

As they're walking towards the checkout, Penelope starts whining again. It isn't really like her to act out like this in public. Of course, if she's really tired or just having a crabby day, she can be a little cranky, but she was so _good_ this morning.

"But Daddy!" she cries, tears streaming as Louis scans at the self checkout. Harry is rubbing her back soothingly, hoping to calm her down.

"If you don't stop, we will not watch Inside Out tonight," Harry warns. Louis is thankful he can be stern with her because Louis would break.

But that comment makes it worse.

"No, no, _no!_ " she yells, kicking her legs in Harry's arms. People start looking now and Louis sighs as he quickly packs their things into reusable bags.

Harry sets his crying daughter down so he can carry the bags, not wanting Louis to take on any extra weight. Louis grabs Penny's small hand and starts walking to the exit.

As they walk out of the store, she throws her head back and wails. So much for not wanting to draw attention to themselves. And _of course_ there's a few paps outside. They keep their distance as they walk over to Harry's black Range Rover.

Louis’ aching back screams at him to ignore the urge to pick Penelope up, but he just can’t resist when she’s so upset. He just wants to get her into her car seat as soon as possible while Harry loads the trunk up with their bags.

"Penelope, please stop, honey," Louis begs as he buckles her in. She kicks her legs and cries louder.

He clicks the last button, thankfully, after what feels like a lifetime of struggling. He then shuts her door just as Harry's climbing into the driver’s seat. Louis gets settled into his side and turns to see Penelope now kicking his seat.

"Penelope!" Harry says sternly, raising his voice just a tad. He quickly pulls out of the parking lot and drives towards the arena, frustrated with his hard-to-please daughter.

Penny finally stops screaming but there's still soft sniffles coming from the backseat. Louis reaches back and rubs her leg to calm her.

"That was not very nice of you, Penny," Louis says softly. "Now, can you please apologize to Mommy and Daddy?".

Penelope shakes her head no.

"No?"

A nod this time.

"Okay, so...No Inside Out, I guess," Harry says, eyeing her in the rear view mirror.

Penelope frowns. "No!" she cries out.

Harry doesn't say anything. He thinks maybe Louis should handle this one -- he’s always been a bit more gentle, but still stern enough to get the message across. Right now, he’s a little too frustrated.. 

Louis turns back in his seat and stares straight ahead at the highway. "Well, no playing mini sticks with Devon and Dani at the rink," Louis threatens. This will work, he’s sure of it.

Penelope uncrosses her arms, mulling it over "Fine," she deflates. They hear a soft mumble. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to tell us why you got upset?" Louis asks her, hoping to understand the outburst.

"I wanted a shirt," she grumbles in response.

"But Mommy told you we would go another day to shop," Louis counters quickly, and Harry reaches over to put a warm hand on his thigh.

"Wanted the same shirt as Bubby."

Ah. There it is.

"You're a big girl, Pen. They didn't have your size, only baby sizes," Louis explains to her.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure, but we will try and find something similar when we go back, okay, my love?" Louis turns back to look at her. Her cheeks are stained with tears, face red and blotchy. He hates when she works herself up like this. She gets that from her father, that's for sure.

"Okay, Mommy." She relaxes into her car seat and plays with her hands, looking down. "Can I play with Dani and Devon still?"

"Yes, thank you for apologizing." Louis smiles at her. He wants his kids to understand the importance of saying sorry when you do something wrong. But he also wants them to be rewarded when they correct themselves. There’s a balance to it all that Louis thinks even he struggles with, but no one said parenting would be easy.

They're pulling into the arena when Penelope prompts her father. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Pen?" Harry says back, reaching his arm across the back of Louis’ seat to back into a parking spot. He gives her a quick look to let her know he's listening.

"Are we going to still watch Inside Out?" she asks with big green eyes.

Harry gives her a small smile, "Only if you're good for Mommy while Daddy's at practice. Are you going to listen?" he asks her.

She sits up straight. "Yes! I promise! Pinky!" She holds out her pinky finger for him. He puts the car in park and reaches his pinky back to lock with her small one.

"Okay then, don't break the promise," he warns.

"I won't! Swear it!" She bounces in her seat. Louis shakes his head in an amused way. She's so darn cute. 

And she doesn't break the promise. She plays with Dani and Devon, one of Harry's teammates’ twins. Louis was sitting with Florence, the twins’ mom away from the other wives because they've learned quickly they’re just a lot of drama, Ashley’s mom included. As they talk, the two catch up in the warm room, glancing down every so often as the team does their drills, skating quickly across the ice. Louis makes sure to watch closely at jersey number 86. —Seeing the red colour blur as his boyfriend flies across the ice, which reminds him of the time Harry asked him to wear one of his jerseys while he got fucked reverse cowgirl. Harry practically begged him too so he could see the words “Styles” span his back as he rode his cock. What a possessive bitch.—

"You're getting closer, huh?" Florence asks, sipping her coffee from her thermos.

Louis instinctively rubs his belly through his black turtleneck. "Yes, two more months! I'm getting excited."

She smiles at him. "I can imagine! Baby number dos!"

Louis laughs softly, looking over at their kids playing together. The twins are climbing over each other as they try to get the small puck from Penelope, but she blocks them with the mini stick. "Yeah, I don't know how you do it. Penelope is such a handful sometimes by herself..." he admits.

Florence hums. "Yeah, it can be a lot sometimes. Devon is starting to pick on Dani more and more, She finds it hard to stick up for herself because that's her brother, yanno?" she explains.

He hopes Penelope and the new baby get along when they're older. "She's already acting up. I think she's realizing she's not going to be the only one getting all the attention soon."

Florence winces. "Damn, that's going to be hard. A big change for her."

Louis groans, pinching his nose and looking over again at his daughter. She's giggling loudly as the twins chase her. "I know," he sighs playing with his fingers, "and Harry gets so frustrated with her, he doesn't know how to go about talking to her without getting really upset."

He knows Harry loves his daughter. He would do anything for her and more, but he also finds it hard to handle the tantrums. Which relates back to his childhood with his step father, he’s sure. He watched his younger sister get screamed at everyday for crying about normal things to cry about. He's working on it. He is.

"Charlie was bad at first, he used to get so mad at them but we had a huge fight when he screamed so loud at them it hurt _my_ ears. That's when we talked and shit changed," she explains.

Louis thinks him and Harry could easily have a talk. Maybe he'll bring it up tonight after movie night.

The two are then interrupted with a loud, "Mommy!" It's Penelope.

Louis turns to see her running over to him. He stretches his hands out when she reaches him. "What's up, honey?"

"Tired," she says, resting her head on his belly. She looks up at him with those big doe eyes. She _does_ look tired.

"Daddy still has practice for another twenty minutes, sweetheart." He runs a soft hand through her tangle of curls. _Fuck does she looks like Harry, hopefully the new baby resembles him,_ Louis thinks.

She sighs and then tries to climb onto Louis' lap but fails due to his belly. "Bubby is in the way," she huffs, poking at his belly button that's popped out and showing through his shirt.

Louis sighs and lifts up his daughter, setting her onto his hip as she hugs around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He rubs up and down her back. "You should've had a nap today," Louis says into her hair. She hums in response already almost asleep in his arms.

"Are you thinking of touring for the new album after you're settled with the baby?" Florence asks a few minutes later.

Louis thinks for a second. "Maybe," he admits to her.

He misses touring so fucking much. They did their first album after Penelope turned two. Harry was on off season so he could look after her while he was on tour. It was hard on their relationship, though. They had their first ever _big_ fight while Louis was away across the country. They worked it out, obviously, he's fucking pregnant, but it was still hard. The band had sold out arenas from their first tour -- they could most likely do it again. The second album did just as good, maybe even better than the first, and It's not like they haven't stopped writing. Especially with Louis having so much free time, he writes non-stop. It also helps when you have so many things to write about -- Harry and Penelope have had a big role in that. "I miss it. I would love to, and I know the band would, too."

"I mean, it's something to think about definitely." She shrugs, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, of course." He has a group chat with the girls. They haven't seen each other collectively since Penelope's birthday last week, but he still misses them. Perrie and Leigh-Anne are his best friends, —aside from Harry of course— and he wishes they could see each other more like they did when they were younger, but they're all so busy and Louis has two babies now. Don't get him wrong. Perrie and Leigh-Anne _adore_ Penelope. They’re her aunties, of course. But it's not like it used to be.

Louis is brought out of his thoughts when a loud _buzz_ is sounded over the speakers, indicating the practice is over. He watches as Harry claps a few teammates on the back with his gloved hand, taking off his helmet to shake his sweaty helmet hair. He moves to get up, but then he realizes Penelope's dead asleep in his arms. Well, this is gonna suck for his back.

Florence helps him stand, she bends down and grabs his bag and hands it to him. "Thanks." He smiles, hiking Penny into a better position on his hip

They take the elevator with a few of the other teammates’ partners down to the main floor. The twins are hugging their moms leg, half asleep as well. It must be the cold from the rink that's making them all tired. 

He stands by the front of the building and sways back forth, rubbing Penelope's back as he waits for Harry to emerge from the locker room.

He was checking a text when he suddenly felt Penelope being taken from his arms. "You shouldn't be carrying her, babe," Harry says with a note of concern, kissing his hair absentmindedly. A wet droplet from his freshly showered hair hits Louis’ forehead.

"She was tired, it's okay, what's another forty-three pounds added onto the extra twenty here," Louis jokes, rubbing his belly, hinting at the weight he’s gained since his pregnancy. He catches Harry rolling his eyes playfully.

"See ya, Cap!" a teammate, Kevin, calls as he walks past the couple.

"Bye, Kev!" Harry calls back. He reaches down and wraps Louis' palm into his free one. Penelope stirs when they hit the cold Vancouver weather. Louis remembers _almost_ regretting moving here. The winters fucking _suck._

The shit he does for his baby daddy.

"How was she?" Harry asks as he buckles their sleeping girl in. Her head lolls to the side, still dead asleep. Something she inherited from Louis this time.

"Good, she kept her promise," Louis says. He opens the car door and tries to pull himself into the seat, but the step is a little too high to manage this precarious act comfortably.. Harry holds his back and helps him up.

"Thanks, Herc," Louis jokes, making Harry push his chest out teasingly. Louis slaps his pronounced pecs -- _thank you, hockey!_ \--and shuts his door. It's an inside joke they've had for years. They went to a huge celebrity Halloween party in the States when Harry was visiting Louis their first year together. They went as Hercules and Meg. The tabloids loved that one. 

♡

When they finally got home, in and away from the chilling air outside, they settled into the couch together. Penelope, now wide awake, gets dressed (with mild help from Louis) in her new pyjama set her grandmother got her for her birthday. She squishes in between them, cuddling up with her Stitch stuffed animal she got from Disney last year and her Dora the Explorer blanket, ready to watch Inside Out much to Harry's distaste. 

They're halfway through the movie when Louis thinks he's gonna fall asleep before his daughter.

This is usually his and Harry's night to fool around since Penelope falls asleep to movies quickly. They're not dumb, they have a plan for everything. But now he’s not sure if he’s going to be able to stay awake for anything below the belt tonight. Their sex life is amazing, don’t get him wrong -- before Penelope, they explored anything and everything under the sun. _After_ Penelope is a different story. They found it hard to find time to really fuck like they used to. Then, when Louis got pregnant again, Harry didn't want to be rough with him, especially now since he's getting huge.

They just don't fuck like they used to.

It's mostly lots of quickies in the shower, early in the morning before the sun is even up yet, is what he's getting at.

"I think she's out," Harry whispers over the sound of cartoon emotions arguing on the TV..

"Oh, thank fuck," Louis groans, so ready to just lay in bed with his boyfriend and _maybe_ get ate out. _Maybe._

"I'll put her to bed," Harry says,helping Louis stand up before lifting their daughter up into a bridal carry.

They share a quick kiss before Harry heads towards the stairs. Louis ponders putting away the snacks. He really just wants to sink into bed, but he thinks about future Louis, who will hate him in the morning if he doesn't. He sighs. Future Louis wins this round.

When he enters his bedroom after quickly cleaning up down stairs, Harry's in their ensuite brushing his teeth. He walks in, sliding in front of Harry, standing in front of him to brush his own teeth. Harry's head perfectly fits atop his since he's a roaring 6'1 towering his 5'9. They stare at each other in the mirror and trade foamy smiles. Harry finishes before him, spitting into the sink. Louis continues brushing as he feels two meaty arms wrap around his waist. He thinks about how those arms can hold him up as Harry fucks him against the wall. Well, _used to._

Harry leans down and leaves wet kisses on his neck. He feels the stubble of the moustache Harry's been growing tickle his throat.. Louis spits into the sink, wipes his mouth, and leans back into the older man’s embrace.

"You're stunning, eh?" Harry whispers, his Canadian accent thick with lust. It usually slips out when he gets horny because he knows it turns Louis on. Harry presses his lips into the curve of his neck. His hot breath makes Louis shiver. He opens his eyes and sees Harry's bigger, tattooed arms wrapped around him, completely engulfing his smaller frame—and, fuck, maybe he is up for it.

Why does his boyfriend have to be such a fucking DILF? He blames it on a twitter thread he read a few weeks ago.

"I love you," Louis hums, turning in Harry's arms and reaching up to tangle his fingers into Harry's hair. It's getting long, his hockey helmet slicking it back off his forehead, the ends curling around the back. A 'hockey flow' is what they call it -- he remembers Harry explaining it to him years ago.

He tugs on the longer hair at the base of his neck to pull him down into a heated kiss.

"Are you tired, baby?" Harry asks against his lips after a moment of languid kissing. He rubs his hips soothingly.

"A little..." Louis admits shyly. He knows that they don't really get time to be intimate. They try, truly.

"Want me to eat you out and rub lotion on your stretch marks?" Harry waggles his eyebrows and Louis barks out a laugh.

Louis perks up at that. "Get to it then!" The shorter man taps his boyfriend’s furry upper lip.

Harry picks Louis up effortlessly. Those extra start-of-season gym days _do_ pay off.

By the time he's laid out on his back comfortably, a pillow on each side of his body, bracketing his belly, and one under his hips, he's completely naked, Harry only in his tight Calvin briefs.

He starts by kissing Louis' inner thighs because he _knows_ how it makes Louis squirm. He should, at least, after 5 years.

Harry pushes his soft legs further apart, nipping at the thicker skin of his lower thigh. He licks out, running the wet muscle down the inner part of his leg, inching down lower towards the sweet spot where his thigh meets his hip.

"Stop teasing," Louis whines, reaching for Harry's hand that's resting on his stomach. Harry interlocks their fingers when they connect.

That's when he dives in.

Louis jerks when he feels Harry's slick tongue kitten lick his puckered hole, closing his thighs instinctivelyBut Harry just presses them further apart with the grip he's got on him. The ring indents will most likely bruise.

Louis preens when Harry stiffens his tongue and licks up his taint, avoiding his balls on purpose. _Bastard_. Louis reaches down and tugs at his hair, trying to pull him closer to his sensitive area.

"Baby," Harry groans, licking a long stripe and planting a wet kiss right on his taint. "You taste so good, always do. I love being between your legs."

It makes Louis buck his hips and cry out, feeling Harry's rough hair from his moustache and stubble rub against his smooth thighs. He slaps a hand over his own mouth, realizing he was a little _too_ loud when Harry nips his skin. He hates not being able to see him, though. His favourite thing is eye contact during sex. He wants to see Harry be just as affected.

When he closes his eyes, he tries to picture it from memory but it’s not enough. His swollen belly blocks him from seeing Harry rut against their mattress with his face between his spread legs. He's always gotten off by eating Louis out which is super hot for him.

"Oh, _fuck,"_ Louis whines high and loud again as Harry sticks a spit-slick finger in beside his tongue.

"Yeah, baby? You like that?" he groans and slides his finger , his ring stopping it from going past the last knuckle.

"Yes, _more, H_ ," Louis bites his lip as he begs. His hips grind down against Harry's digit, trying to feel more of him. He's been even more sensitive since being pregnant again.

After adding another finger and sucking countless bruises into Louis soft thighs, Louis comes onto his stomach with a loud cry. Harry removes his fingers and pumps his hard cock until he comes onto Louis' stomach as well, mixing their releases together.

Harry leans down and kisses him, open mouthed and messy. He caresses Louis' hip in his palm. "I love you," he says, pausing between each word to peck his lips..

"I love you," Louis parrots, matching Harry’s dopey smile.

"You deserve a blowie next time, promise." Louis yawns when Harry walks into the ensuite to grab a warm cloth and towel to clean Louis up.

"Oh? I wouldn't say no." He smirks as Harry hovers over him and wipes down his stomach.

"Pinky," Louis mocks his adorable daughter from earlier, holding out his pinky finger. Harry barks out a laugh and hooks his with Louis'.

"Holding you too it." He says reaching over and grabbing Louis' stretch mark lotion.

"Ready?" Harry asks, pumping the lotion into his big hands.

"Mhm," Louis hums, closing his eyes as he feels Harry's skilled hands rub the cool lotion over his heated skin.

He leans down and talks to the growing baby. He does that a lot. Usually, he tells them about his day, a new hockey play he did or something about Penelope. It's adorable and makes Louis’ heart swell because he's never loved a man like he loves Harry. He's actually never been in love until him.

When Harry's nearly done with spreading the lotion onto his red marks, they both feel a hard kick from the left side of Louis' belly.

"Ooh, someone's excited," Harry says, stopping to rub over the spot where the baby just kicked.

"Bubby likes when you do that, _obviously,"_ Louis says with a small smile.

"Of course, _Bubby_ likes it," Harry teases, knowing it's more his boyfriend than the baby.

Louis nods with a hum. "Yeah, he told me," Louis jokes.

"He?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Mothers instinct, I guess..." Louis shrugs. Harry wipes his hands on the towel and tosses it towards the dirty laundry bin. He reaches over and flicks off the bedside lamps. He instantly pulls Louis back into his front, nuzzling and smelling his hair.

"I would love to have a boy," Harry whispers after the short silence. He plays with the soft hairs of Louis neck.

Louis hums in response, half asleep. "Me too."

"Are you taking Penny to see Mom tomorrow?" he asks quickly before Louis falls asleep, knowing he has practice early in the morning.

"Yeah, I can since it's on the way to the doctor’s office." They agreed to drop Penelope off to Harry's mom since she gets restless sitting in on Louis' regular check up appointments.

"’Kay," Harry responds. Not even five minutes later, he's snoring loudly into Louis’ ear. 

And Louis probably couldn't sleep without the dreadful noise.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos and a comment to let me know if i should continue!! <33 
> 
> follow me on twitter @adoreyouiarry (the i is capital)
> 
> pls remember to drink water and wear a mask because...we're in a pandemic people...
> 
> ;)


End file.
